Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men/Walkthrough
Tram Station *1. You played as Gabe for this level. Eckhardt would arrive and the group would leave. *2. Weapon Upgrade #1: You could grab this right at the start once Gabe first turned his head toward Nathan. *3. The Slashers would attack the group as they made their way to a tram. Watch out for the Exploder and if he appeared, Stasis him and gun him down. *4. After the tram ride, Gabe and Eckhardt would disembark on the next station and enter a new hall. *5. Text Log #1: Right before Gabe entered the new hall, he quickly spinned around toward Eckhardt before walking to the door. High above and a bit to the left of Eckhardt's head was the Text Log. Blink and you would miss it. *6. Text Log #2: Almost right after Gabe and Eckhardt entered the next hall, Eckhardt commented on the growth on the ceiling. After that, Gabe rounded the corner. The log would be in plain sight. *7. Gabe would peer at the various open closets as he explored the hall. You could grab the weapons out of them including a Force Gun, Arc Welding Gun and a Flamethrower (It was suggestible to keep the Force Gun and Flamethrower). *8. A few Slashers and Leapers would attack as the pair made their way down the hall into Live Flight Operations. Maintenance Bay 47 *1. Gabe would turn right and spot a Ripper. Collect it if you like. *2. Audio Log #1: Gabe would gloat that there was a space shuttle present and turn left. You would spot the Audio Log by a pillar. *3. Weapon Upgrade #2: After the Audio Log, Gabe would walk to the controls. He would turn right toward the shuttle and you would have a split second to grab it inside the open shuttle door. It was possible to get it later if you miss it. *4. Gabe approached the control center, but the soldier inside refused to open the door. The monsters would attack from the right. *5. Weapon Upgrade #3: You would see it once Gabe first spotted this wave of monsters (Eckhardt would scream, "Look out!"). It would be to the right, directly in front of the shuttle. Grab it before Gabe backed up too far. *6. After shooting a mess of Slashers and Leapers, the soldier in the control center would be destroyed by an Exploder. Gabe ordered Eckhardt to stay there while he went down to the manual controls. *7. After Gabe rode down the lift, activate the zero-gravity controls. Gabe would look around once he got off the lift and continue. *8. Weapon Upgrade #4: As Gabe looked around after activating zero-gravity, you would see it in the upper-left area of your screen. Try to snag it before Gabe got moving again. *9. Gabe would walk over to the first control box. Use Kinesis to drag the blue plate upward until it locked and shoot the Fuse Box. *10. The two Leapers would attack after blasting the Fuse Box. Kill them. Gabe would comment, "One down!" before jumping upward, allowing you to grab a Line Gun above if you like. *11. Take the next control box out as before and watch out for a Leaper and Lurker. *12. Take the last two control boxes out as before. The last one would have two Lurkers to deal with. Gabe would return to Eckhardt. *13. After the lengthy sequence, grab your weapon off the ground and shoot the incoming Leaper to end the level. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs